


Forrest For The Trees

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Forrest and his identical twin aides with the last name Tree find lasting love, or at least lust. Forrest/f/f.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forrest For The Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by the ASCEML challenge for Bad Title fic, a tongue-in-cheek story, and a safe outlet for some of my insanity.

Maxwell Forrest commanded respect wherever he went and from everyone, well, almost everyone. He still couldn't get the Vulcans to treat him with common decency or even extend basic courtesy to him. As for his two assistants...he sighed; they seemed to think they were in charge. They arranged his schedule, made all his visitors talk to them first, and when he was out in public they were extremely overprotective. Whenever they all went to public functions, they acted more like bodyguards, and constantly covered his every move. Lieutenant Apple Tree and her twin Willow were so vigilant over protecting him he had heard several people say, "You can't see Forrest for the Trees."

He'd have to try to talk to them about being a bit over protective again. They were due to make their morning report and bring him his first glass of sludge. He would have preferred coffee, but his assistants insisted that coffee was bad for him and that the sludge was nutritious and full of things like ginkgo biloba, Astragalus root, bee pollen and other things. Supposedly to help with his memory, build stamina, increased energy and other things. It tasted like moldy grass juice. The only reason he kept drinking it was because his assistants were so very insistent about it and proud of their creation.

He smiled as they came into the room with the glass of sludge and the PADD full of appointments, letters, paperwork, and if he knew his assistants, cartoons and jokes to hopefully ease the frustration some of the paperwork caused. He smiled at his assistants, Apple having her hair all spiked up and bright blue again, Willow with hers in a sleek blonde cut, still not knowing what their natural hair colors were. "So, what's first on the agenda Apple?"

"Black is there anyway we could convince you to dance naked with a rose in your teeth?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No, I think I'm too old for that." He answered, wondering why they always called him Black.

"Rats," Willow pouted, brown eyes getting that sad puppy dog look, "That means we have to skip down to item five, the latest message from Ambassador Soval."

"Dancing naked with a rose in my teeth is beginning to sound more attractive." Max sighed. "What does Soval want now?"

"The usual," Apple says and then the twins speak in unison for several minutes detailing what Soval wants.

As the day goes by, Admiral Forrest is sure it will be just like so many before. Aggravation, boredom, another Admiral panicking over Enterprise using 12 more buttons that month than allotted and Soval taking every opportunity to sneer at him. There were times he was sure that Soval delighted in looking down on him and other humans. The only highlights to the day were seeing Apple and Willow as they worked in the office.

So, he had been sure it was going to be a typically boring day. That is, he had been sure until the moment he found himself chasing Apple around the desk and Willow chasing him.

Then they were suddenly as naked as the day they were born, their clothes everywhere. Max noticing that one of his socks was hanging at the edge of the fake fireplace. Apple and Willow taking turns kissing him, identical except for the hair color. He kissed and caressed them back, looking them both up and down to imprint their beauty in his mind. Shaking his head and smiling at the fact that they had both dyed their pubic hair, thus making it impossible to determine their hair color that way. Seeing the grin they shared with each other, the one that always made him so very sure they were up to something.

Apple kissed him then and started stroking his cock, thus getting all of his attention. The next thing he knew he was covered with chocolate cake, cherry sauce, whip cream, chocolate sprinkles, and had a candied cherry in his belly button.

"You look delicious," they said together with predatory smiles. "We've always wanted to eat Black Forrest."

Then put action to their words. Apple starting to clean the cake off his nipples as Willow nibbled near his ribs. Sharing mouthfuls of cake and whip cream with him when they kissed. He reached out to try to direct them downward, to where he most wanted them, but they pinned him to the floor.

"None of that!" Apple glared.

"We want to take our time, so let us, or we'll stop." Willow threatened, slapping him with one hand.

"Okay, okay, I'll behave myself."

They grinned and kissed him in turn then each other. Apple then going to his belly button, taking the cherry in her teeth and sharing it with Willow as they kissed. Willow stroking Apple slowly, parting her legs and playing with her clit. Apple sucking on sister's nipples in turn. Hearing Maxwell's moan they turned to him, "Oh dear, we shouldn't neglect our treat."

They went back to slowly eating the cake off of him and licking him clean, getting closer and closer to his hard cock. Finally their tongues licked along his hardness, long firm licks, then Willow straddled his hips as Apple kneeled with legs spread near his head. Thus giving him a wonderful view of her inner core. He started eating Apple as Willow just barely took his cock inside her. Slowly working fingers into Apple, with him still just barely in Willow.

"Thrust your fingers deep into me." Apple instructed. He did and Willow sank onto him at the same time. And only then realizing he had gotten two cherries that night.


End file.
